¿Destinados a estar juntos?
by subaruu.chan
Summary: (Esta es una historia que escribí en mi anterior cuanta ) Sakura a sus diecisiete años casi es violada por un extraño en un bosque cercano de konoha pero un extraño lobo de pelaje negro azabache aparece para rescatarla. Una vez que ella le agradece el simplemente se marcha sin decir nada mas, después de ese acontecimiento pasan siete años mas y Sakura lo vuelve a encontrar
1. Chapter 1

Holaa, bueno esta es una historia que escribí en mi anterior cuanta. Lo estaba editando, arreglando algunas cosas también y se me ocurrió subirlo acá. Quiero decirles que en esta historia hay un personaje inventando **por MI** que es Natsumi.

* * *

Se podía ver como una joven pelirosa corría por su vida y evitaba tropezar con las raíces y troncos de árboles que había en el bosque. Pero eso no fue suficiente para que el sujeto que la perseguía la tomara del brazo e hiciera que cayera al piso, la joven soltó un gemido de dolor al caer. Intento inútilmente de golpearlo y sacárselo de encima pero le era completamente imposible, era obvio que ese hombre tenía el doble de fuerza que ella. Tenía tanto miedo que le era inútil intentar gritar, las palabras no le salían de la boca aparte que nadie la escucharía. Todavía no podía entender como diablos había llegado a esa situación, ¿Cómo estaba apunto de ser violada por ese sujeto? Ella siempre había sido muy cuidadosa con esas cosas pero no le sirvió de nada esta vez.

El hombre comenzó a quitarle los pantalones, la joven pelirosa lloraba amargamente mientras le rogaba una y otra vez que se detuviera pero eso no servia de nada. Sintió los repugnantes besos de ese hombre en su cuello y luego como los posaba sobre los de ella, intento negar el beso pero este hacia fuerza sobre los de ella. Como no le quedaba de otra mordió fuertemente el labio del que la agredía haciendo que le sangrara, el sujeto completamente furioso le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, haciendo que el rostro de la joven se ladeara para un costado y le sangrara el labio inferior. El peor momento había llegado, el hombre comenzó a abrirle las piernas pero cuando intento bajarle las bragas algo salto sobre el hombre haciendo que gritara del dolor y cayera para un costado. Completamente asustada se acomodo la ropa como pudo y vio como un enorme animal atacaba al violador, la pelirosa pudo ver que era un enorme lobo de pelaje negro azabache. La pelirosa estaba algo impactada por lo que estaba viendo, ser salvada por un lobo era lo que menos se imaginaba. Una vez que el animal dejo inconciente al agresor el lobo la miro, tenia una mirada penetrante y la joven sintió como si el intentara decirle algo.

-gr..gracias..-dijo la pelirosa mientras se secaba las lagrimas. El lobo simplemente cerró los ojos e hizo una leve reverencia y sin hacer nada mas se marcho

Una joven abrió sus ojos, estaba algo agitada, otra vez con el mismo sueño. Eso era algo que había vivido a sus diecisiete años, habían intentado violarla y un extraño lobo la salvo. Nunca se lo dijo a nadie ya que sus padres no le creerían y las autoridades tampoco, se entero que al poco tiempo en las noticias apareció el hombre que la había violado pero había fallecido por ser atacado por un lobo que había en el bosque.

Tomo su teléfono y noto que aun era temprano para ir a trabajar, ya habían pasado años desde que eso pasó, ahora tenia veinticuatro años y era una de las mejores doctoras de Konoha. Había pensado en volver a ese bosque y buscar al lobo que la había salvado pero la acobardaba, no sabia porque pero tenia miedo.

-lo mejor será que desayune algo..- suspiro mientras salía de la cama, su teléfono comenzó a sonar- ¿y ahora quien demonios es?- pregunto sumamente molesta mientras tomaba su teléfono y contestaba- ¿hola?- dijo sumamente enfadada

-Sakura..- hablo la voz alegre de su mejor amigo

-Naruto, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo algo mas calmada

-quería saber como estabas, te note algo mal ayer..-contesto preocupado- ¿no estas enferma? Bueno estés o no le dije a la vieja que te de el día libre..-volvió a despreocupado

-¿Qué hiciste que?-grito alterada- ¿eres idiota? Necesito trabajar para pagar mis impuesto..-el rubio la cayo

-Sakura, deja de preocuparte tanto, el dinero es lo que menos te falta..-dijo mientras Sakura se daba cuenta de que tenia razón- tienes que relajarte aunque sea un día, ni se te ocurra aparecer por aquí, ¿entendiste? –pregunto serio

-si..- suspiro de aburrición

-nos vemos con los demás cuando salgamos de trabajar, adiós..-dijo mientras cortaba el teléfono

-¿Cómo se le ocurre tomar decisiones por mi?- se pregunto mientras arrojaba su celular en la cama- rubio idiota..- murmuro con una sonrisa, su amigo era el que mejor la entendía

Se fue en dirección al baño, necesitaba una ducha urgente. Mientras se bañaba pesaba en lo que aria durante la mañana, era la primera vez que le daban el día libre y no sabia muy bien en que ocupar ese tiempo, no quería estar en su casa durmiendo y tampoco se la pasaría limpiando ya que su departamento estaba impecable. Salio del baño, se seco el pelo luego se lo aliso, se puso un poco de maquillaje, se abrigo muy bien y salio en busca de su coche. Iría a desayunar en algún lugar de por ahí, encontró su larga bufanda que su amigo Sasori le había regalado y se la puso, hacia mucho frío en Konoha las calles estaban llenas de nieve. Puso un poco de música mientras pensaba a donde iría a desayunar, su teléfono volvió a sonar y contesto con el manos libres.

-Sakura, ¿Cómo es eso que te tomaste el día libre?- pregunto una voz femenina algo molesta

-el idiota de Naruto le dijo a Tsunade que me diera el día libre, según el necesitaba relajarme..-le contesto con una sonrisa- ¿celosa Ino cerda?..-pregunto con arrogancia

-maldita frente de marquesina..-gruño enfurecida

-se ve que no hay mucha gente en el hospital..-hablo la pelirosa

-estoy en mi descanso..- suspiro cansada- estuve todo el día de guardia y por suerte a Tsunade se le dio por darme descanso..-volvió a decir notoriamente cansada

-¿quieres que vaya por ti? Podemos ir a tomar algo caliente en algún lugar..-pregunto sin mucha importancia

-eso me encantaría..-contesto aliviada- necesito un café bien fuerte, te espero en el hospital..-dijo emocionada

-esta bien, nos vemos dentro de un rato..- mientras cortaba y conducía en dirección a al hospital

Sakura comenzó a conducir en dirección al hospital, tardo una hora en llegar ya que el tráfico que había era impresionante. Noto que Ino la esperaba en la entrada del hospital, tenía un enorme abrigo de color marrón claro con una enorme bufanda enredada en su cuello, sabia de quien era esa bufanda de color negro. La rubia entro rápidamente al auto y se relajo completamente, se quito la bufanda y los guantes.

-aquí si que esta caliente..-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se frotaba las manos para calentarse

-esa bufanda me es conocida..-hablo mientras arrancaba el auto

-es de Sai..- sonrió

-si, lo supuse pero tienes que dejar de tirarte a mis amigos..-contesto burlona

-si tu no lo haces lo are yo por ti..- comenzó a reírse

-no tienes remedio..- mientras negaba con la cabeza y aceleraba

-el trafico es impresionante..-hablo mientras suspiraba molesta

-lo se, espero encontrar un lugar donde aparcar el coche..-murmuro algo preocupada

-¿Qué te parece ahí? Podemos caminar asta el restaurante que esta ahí..- Ino mientras señalaba un lugar

-si..- mientras hacia caso a su amiga

Las dos comenzaron a abrigarse con la bufanda y guantes y salieron del coche, Sakura sintió como el aire frío golpeaba su cara. No le desagradaba del todo el invierno ya que le encantaba dormir tapada y calentita al igual que tomar cosas calientes como chocolate o café pero su amiga odiaba el invierno porque odiaba vestir con tanta ropa.

Ino era una de sus mejores amigas, la conocía desde la primaria y llegaron juntas hasta la universidad aunque las dos se especializaron en cosas diferentes. Era muy especial para Sakura, tener tantos años de amistad, ni ella misma lo podía creer. Abrió la puerta que seguido a eso se escucho una pequeña campanita, había bastante gente ya que todos salían a tomar algo en su descanso, divisaron una pequeña mesa para dos personas, estaba bastante alejada de los demás.

-lo diré otra vez..-hablo Ino mientras se sentaba- odio el invierno, quiero que sea verano y poder estar bronceándome..-suspiro con estrellitas en los ojos

-tu solo quieres que todos te vena en traje de baño -contesto con una sonrisa malvada la pelirosa

-y te llamo amiga..- decía fingiendo estar molesta

-¿te iras a tu casa luego?- pregunto la pelirosa luego de que le tomaran la orden

-si, necesito descansar..-murmuro intentando no dormirse en la mesa- tu no estas muy bien… tienes la nariz roja y estas mas pálida de lo normal..-decía mientra la examinaba- estas por tener un resfriado..-dijo con una sonrisa

-por eso Naruto le dijo a Tsunade que me diera el día libre..- suspiro mientras se tomaba la frente, la sentía algo caliente

-lo mejor será que vayas a tu casa luego..- le sonrío amable a su amiga- sabes que me preocupo por ti..-volvió a decir como si fuera su madre

-si, lo se..-gruño mientras le daba un sorbo a su café

-esto es delicioso..- la rubia le daba un sorbo a su bebida negra- últimamente Naruto y yo hemos entendido a muchos niños enfermos, es muy triste..-hablo desanimada

-por eso nunca quise ser pediatra..-murmuro Sakura

-de verdad, yo no entiendo como hay tantas mujeres que dejan a sus bebes salir con este frío..-gruño molesta

-yo no entiendo como hay tantas niñas embarazas..-dijo Sakura mientras rodaba los ojos

-por eso no quise ser ginecóloga..- Ino negó con la cabeza

Luego de haber estado hablando por unas horas ambas decidieron que lo mejor seria ir cada una a su casa, Sakura llevo a su amiga hasta su departamento y luego comenzó a ir en dirección a su casa. Por un momento se le vino a la mente el enorme lobo que la salvo y sin pensarlo se condujo al bosque de Konoha, noto que no había casi nada de trafico por ahí y la nieve había comenzado a caer haciendo un poco difícil ver por la calle. Cuando el semáforo se puso en verde arranco pero una sombra negra se paso frente al auto, Sakura intento frenar pero le fue imposible hacerlo al tiempo sintió un fuerte golpe y cuando bajo del auto lo vio, era el lobo de pelo azabache.

-no puede ser..-chillo sorprendida y asustada a la vez ya que tenia miedo de haberlo matado. Noto que el animal estaba inconciente en el piso y que tenia unos cuantos golpes, supo que no había sido por el accidente de hace unos minutos lo subió al auto y arranco en dirección a su casa- espero que no estés grabe..-dijo mientras lo examinaba pero sabia que ella no era experta en eso, necesitaba ayuda de alguien que le pudiera guardar el secreto y alguien se paso por su cabeza. Tomo el celular y marco un numero, la atendieron al instante- Natsumi necesito tu ayuda..-hablo asustada la pelirosa

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto alarmada la peligris

-atropelle a un perro, esta en mi casa..-contesto esperando que estuviera libre

-bueno cálmate, no has atropellado a una persona para que estés así..-río nerviosa en un intento fallido por tratar de calmarla

-¡que comentario tan cruel para una veterinaria!..-chillo Sakura molesta

-bueno solo quería que te calmaras, tienes suerte de que este libre ahora. Ya voy para tu casa..- suspiro y luego corto

Sakura estaba asustada, no sabia como iba a reaccionar la peligris cuando se enterara de que estaba el lobo en su casa, ella se daría cuenta al instante de que no era un perro. Se sentía fatal, había atropellado al lobo que la había rescatado en su adolescencia, pero tal vez no era ese, negó con la cabeza rápidamente, algo muy en el fondo le decía que ese era quien la había salvado aquella vez. ¿Qué haría una vez que despertara? Tal vez devolverlo al bosque, aunque tenía muchas ganas de quedárselo pero en su pequeño departamento seria imposible aparte aunque pareciera un perro era un lobo salvaje así que lo devolvería.

Paso media hora y se escucho como tocaban el timbre y cuando abrió la puerta la peligris entro al instante a su casa mientras temblaba de frío. Su nombre completo era Natsumi Hatake y tenia veintitrés años, era veterinaria con otro de sus amigos llamado Kiba. La joven Hatake tenía sus cabellos de color gris plata corto y lacio, también tenia ojos color negro iguales a los de Kakashi, todos siempre decían que era la versión femenina de su padre y eso la hacia enfurecer.

-muéstrame al perro..-hablo mientras el calor comenzaba a calentar su cuerpo

-están en el living..-comenzó a caminar en dirección al living

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- grito exaltada- Sakura eso no es un perro..-decía asustada- ¡tienes un lobo en tu casa! ¿Por donde mierda conducías para atropellar a un lobo?..-no pudo continuar porque Sakura le tapo la boca

-cálmate, cúralo y guarda el secreto..- le susurro como una psicópata mientras le tapaba la boca con la mano

-¿pretendes ocultar a un lobo que puede llegar a pesar entre 65 kilos?- pregunto con una gotita en la sien

-cúralo, por favor..-suplico Sakura

-sabes que no puedes quedártelo, podría matarte..-hablo seria

-eso no importa ahora..-contesto segura

-esta bien, voy a curarlo...-se alzo de hombros mientras sacaba los utensilios necesarios- tienes suerte, no hay fracturas ni nada grabe..-decía mientras se separaba del animal- solo tiene una herida en la que tuve que hacerle tres puntos, no era profunda- dijo mientras se alzaba de hombros

-¿guardaras el secreto?- pregunto nerviosa

-si, lo haré..-suspiro mientras se abrigaba nuevamente- luego te mandare un mensaje con la alimentación entre otras cosas..-volvió a decir mientras se marchaba

-gracias..-contesto con una sonrisa de alivio

Sakura cerro la puerta y suspiro asustada, ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Todavía no creía que ese lobo estuviera en su departamento, ¿Cómo haría para ocultarlo? Le seria imposible, Natsumi tenía razón. Pero tampoco podía dejarlo estaba herido, ya estaba decidido una vez que se cure lo volvería a dejar en el bosque. Se sentó en el piso, quedando a escasos centímetros del lobo, por alguna razón no le tenía miedo ahora. Toco su pelaje, era suave muy suave y no podía entender lo hermoso que era ese animal no era para nada como lo demostraban en los documentales. Empezó a reír algo nerviosa, ¿y si se despertaba y la atacaba? Negó repetidas veces, algo le decía que eso no sucedería porque por más extraño que sonara ese lobo no era normal

-¿en que mierda me metí..?- suspiro mientras se iba a su habitación

-*donde diablos estoy*-pensó el lobo mientras abría sus ojos- *es un departamento*- volvió a pensar mientras miraba el lugar- *tsk..*- dijo al intentar levantarse -*no tengo la fuerza suficiente para poder transformarme como humano*- volvió a pensar con molestia- *cundo recupere mi fuerza me marchare de aquí cuanto antes*- dijo mientras comenzó a escuchar pasos que se dirigían a el

-estas despierto..-dijo una voz femenina y el azabache la reconoció al instante

-*es ella*- pensó sorprendido- * cambio demasiado durante todos estos años*-dijo evitando mirarla

-¿te sientes bien?- pregunto con preocupación y el lobo simplemente asintió- ¿me entiendes?- pregunto alarmada y el lobo volvió a asentir- ¿p…puedes hablar?- y el simplemente negó con la cabeza- entonces, ¿quieres matarme?- pregunto asustada y el negó nuevamente

-*¿porque mierda haría eso? Te salve de ser violada hace años*- pensó molesto

-me siento tonta el estar hablando con un lobo..-lo miro con una sonrisa nerviosa

-*lo eres, solo espero que no me hables como esa gente que le habla a sus perros como si fueran bebes porque ahí si no duraría en asesinarte*- pensó sumamente molesto

-necesitas un nombre..-murmuro pensativa

-*no, ni se te ocurra ponerme un maldito nombre*..-pensó mientras gruñía

-esta bien si no quieres no lo haré..- algo asustada al escucharlo gruñir- bueno, te quedaras aquí hasta que te cures, luego te dejare en el bosque, lamento haberte atropellado..-bajo la mirada apenada

-*ni siquiera debe saber que yo fui el que la salvo*-pensó mientras rodaba los ojos

-después de que tu me salvaras aquella vez, creo que no fue para nada justo el que yo te atropellara..-dijo algo nerviosa y él la miro sorprendido

-*si lo recuerda*..- mientras la miraba sorprendido

Sakura estaba sorprendida, ese lobo era especial porque por alguna extraña razón la entendida. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor rogaba porque no se fuera tan pronto quería hablar y conocerlo mejor aunque sea un poco, le estaba sumamente agradecida por haberla salvado aquella vez. Aun quería saber que era lo que le había pasado y porque había salido del bosque hacia la ciudad. Noto como él la miraba y Sakura por alguna razón se sonrojo y miro en otra dirección, solo rogaba que Natsumi no dijera nada, sabia que podía confiar en ella pero aun así tenia miedo de que algún vecino escuche algo

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comenten (:


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa, bueno aqui les dejo la contunuacion porque creo que mañana no voy a poder subir. Gracias por tu comentario, Vale8

* * *

El lobo seguía sorprendido, no entendía muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando. Ella lo recordaba, había cambiado bastante ya que antes era un poco más baja y su pelo estaba tan largo que le llegaba a su espalda y ahora simplemente lo tenía corto. La miro de arriba abajo, también su cuerpo había cambiado un poco, ¿tenia los senos mas grandes? Tal vez, cuando la había salvado de esa escoria no se había fijado en eso. Pero lo que si le llamaba mucho la atención eran esos ojos color jade, era la primera vez que los veía y lo hipnotizaban.

-¿tienes hambre?- pregunto mientras lo miraba y este salía de sus pensamientos

-*por supuesto que tengo hambre*-rodó los ojos, Sakura se alejo de el mientras tomaba su teléfono

-seguro que es Natsumi..-dijo mientras leía el mensaje pero no era ella- "Sakura hoy iremos a tu casa para visitarte, espéranos"- se sorprendió luego de leer el mensaje de Naruto- maldito rubio idiota..-gruño mientras se mordía la uña del pulgar pensando en donde podía esconder al lobo

-*¿y a esta que le pasa ahora?*..-se pregunto mentalmente

-¿puedes caminar?- le pregunto la pelirosa

-*¿tu me ves como si pudiera caminar?*..-pensó en un gruñido y negó con la cabeza

-¿Qué haré? Todos vendrán aquí y no pueden verte..-comenzó a decir asustada

-*¿Por qué no me tiras atrás del sofá y me pones una manta?*- sugirió mentalmente, no le importaba que lo vieran

-no puedo hacer nada, les diré que no vengan..-dijo mientras estornudaba, tomo su celular y comenzó a escribir

Las horas comenzaron a pasar, Sakura había recibido el mensaje de Natsumi y se encargaba de hacer las cosas como ella le decía pero sabia que ese era un lobo especial, parecía mas humano. Su resfriado había comenzado hacer acto de presencia al otro día cuando se levanto, su nariz estaba tapada, no paraba de estornudar tenia mucho frío y al parecer también fiebre. Tomo su teléfono y llamo a Tsunade diciéndole sus síntomas y la rubia algo molesta suspiro resignada, no podía hacer nada si la pelirosa estaba enferma no podía ir así a trabajar.

-demonios..-dijo molesta mientras golpeaba su almohada-¿Por qué diablos tengo que enfermarme ahora?

-*que molestia..*-pensó el lobo mientras intentaba dormir en el sofá

-no puedo seguir faltando…-Sakura salio de su cama y paso por el living mientras buscaba medicamentos, el lobo simplemente la miraba- remedios, remedios, remedios..-comenzó a murmurar mientras buscaba- soy un fracaso..-dijo mientras se deprimía- soy una doctora y no tengo ni un puto medicamento..-tomo su teléfono nuevamente y marco

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- dijo Natsumi molesta

-ahora eres a la única que puedo pedirle ayuda..-dijo con la voz algo gangosa por el resfrío

-¿estas enferma?- pregunto algo burlona

-si..-dijo intentando contener su ira- necesito que me traigas algo para el resfrío, tengo que curarme cuanto antes

-esta bien, te llevare algún té para el resfrío y algo para bajar la fiebre..-sugirió la peligris mientras cortaba

Se acostó nuevamente en su cama y pasaron las horas hasta que el timbre sonó, por ahí entro Natsumi con una bolsita de la farmacia la cual le tendió a la pelirosa, le dijo que pasara así podría ver al lobo. Lo examino y estaba demasiado sorprendida, el animal se curaba de una forma mucho más rápida que un animal común, le quito los puntos bajo la atenta y fría mirada que la intimidaba de sobremanera. Estaba fascinada con semejante especia, tenía que admitir que era una de sus favoritas pero también tenia que admitir que no se creía la historia de su amiga. Ningún lobo tenía esa habilidad de curación, ese animal era extraño y lo iba averiguar.

-creo que para mañana ya podrá caminar y tal vez su herida sane por completo...-hablo impresionada

-*¿y esta quien es? No me gusta que me ande tocando con tanta libertad..*-gruño con molestia

-lo mejor será que me vaya, nos vemos..- la peligris se despidió luego de juntar sus cosas

-ella es veterinaria, cura a los animales..- le dijo con una sonrisa la pelirosa

-*pero no soy un animal*-pensó mientras apoyaba su cabeza nuevamente en el sofá

-parece que es algo gruñón..- susurro pero él pudo oírla claramente

-*te escuche, maldita*..-pensó mientras nuevamente soltaba un gruñido

Sakura comenzó a preparar el té, y mientras el agua se calentaba tomo el remedio para bajar la fiebre. Cuando la pava comenzó hacer ruido la apago y preparo el té, no tenia un sabor muy rico pero tomaría cualquier cosa con tal de poder curarse y comenzar a trabajar, no quería tener que dormir en el hospital para poder terminar con su trabajo. Ya estaba con dos días de trabajo atrasados, mucha gente se atendía con ella y ahora ya la tenia a todas juntas y una atrás de la otra, moriría.

-*este sofá es demasiado incomodo*..-pensó con molestia mientras intentaba caminar, le dolía un poco pero podía moverse despacio- * si, aquí es mas cómodo* - pensó mientras se acostaba en la cama de la pelirosa

-¿Cómo llegaste ahí?- dijo sorprendida- Natsumi dijo que caminarías mañana

-*esa mujer no sabe nada*-pensó mientras no le hacia caso a la pelirosa

-no puedes dormir ahí, es mi cama, bájate ahora..-rugió molesta

-*oblígame..*- pensó con una media sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos, escucho como ella suspiraba con cansancio y se acostaba a su lado

-no me siento bien, así que por hoy puedes quedarte..-dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se tapaba con el acolchado

La pelirosa comenzó a moverse en la cama, sentía algo encima de ella. Froto sus ojos mientras los abría lentamente y lo que vio hizo que casi saltara de la cama pero le fue imposible porque estaba atrapada entre unos fuertes y suaves brazos. No sabía como había pasado pero había un hombre de su misma edad durmiendo en su cama y estaba desnudo. Dio un salto y corrió hasta la puerta, no sin antes toar lo primero que vio para protegerse. No entendía como es que ese desconocido estaba en su habitación, ¿y el lobo? ¿Qué había hecho con el? Temio lo peor.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Sakura casi en un grito y noto como este abría sus ojos con molestia

-que molesta eres..-gruño mientras luego se sorprendía y se sentaba en la cama- volví..-murmuro

-espera hay algo que no entiendo..- tratando de rebobinar todo- ¿Quién mierda eres?- volvió a decir intentando no golpear al sujeto que estaba desnudo en su cama

-soy Sasuke Uchiha, el lobo al que cuidaste..-contesto a la pregunta con una media sonrisa

-¿bromeas?.- soltó apunto de perder la cordura- tú solo eres un pervertido que se metió en mi cuarto y..-el joven de cabellos azabache la cayó

-ve y busca al lobo..- le contesto con una media sonrisa

-ahora que te veo mejor..-dijo mientras lo examinaba- tienes el mismo color de cabello y ojos...esto es imposible -se sorprendió

-bueno créelo, soy de un clan que desciende de lobos..- con una sonrisa que le había comenzado a gustar a la pelirosa- te salve de ser violada aquella vez..-continuo hablando mientras estaba dispuesto a pararse

-no te pares..-dijo alterada- se te vera todo..-prosiguió mientras buscaba con la mirada algo para que se tapara- te buscare algo de ropa, no puedes andar así..

-no te preocupes, me iré de aquí..-hablo rápidamente mientras la miraba serio

-ya veo..- bajo la mirada algo desilusionada y Sasuke simplemente levanto una ceja

-me di cuenta que vives sola, ¿y tus padres?-pregunto curioso por saber de ella

-no me gusta hablar sobre ellos..- mientras evitaba el tema

-¿Por qué escapabas del bosque?-pregunto curiosa

-no lo sé..-dijo mientras se alzaba de hombros- simplemente quería conocer la ciudad..-dijo como si nada

-bueno, quédate aquí iré por algo de ropa..- mientras iba al baño y comenzaba a vestirse

Sakura ya había comenzado a sentirse mejor luego de tomar los medicamentos que la peligris le había dado. No podía creer como había tomado como si nada las palabras que el pelinegro le había dicho, pero no le quedaba de otra que creerle porque el lobo que estaba en su departamento había desaparecido y él no iba a poder entrar con tanta facilidad. Salio con su ropa abrigada y luego en la puerta tomo su abrigo, bufanda y cartera para salir en dirección al negocio de ropa al que iba Naruto. No tardo mucho en elegir un par de pantalones entre otras cosas para que se abrigara. El simple hecho de saber que él ya tenía pensado marcharse de alguna extraña manera le dolía, llego a su casa y no había rastros de Sasuke. Tenia que admitir que no era para nada feo, esa apariencia salvaje y esos colmillos que sobresalían de su boca le encantaba, parecía salido de un manga.

-tu celular estuvo sonando todo el tiempo, ¿Por qué tardaste?- pregunto mientras le tiraba el celular con molestia

-toma..- le lanzo las bolsas- aunque sea ponte un boxer..-gruño molesta mientras atendía su celular- mierda..-suspiro mientras comenzaba a ponerse mas blanca de lo que ya era- tengo que irme, no te vayas de aquí, volveré en la noche no le abras la puerta a nadie

-esta bien no soy un niño..-rodó los ojos el pelinegro sin mucha importancia

-no quiero que nadie piense nada raro de mi al verte en mi departamento..-dijo mientras se marchaba y no pudo ver la sonrisa divertida que Sasuke le tendió

-entiendo..- mientras escuchaba la puerta del departamento cerrarse

Sakura salio corriendo en dirección a su coche, no quería dejar a Sasuke solo en su casa pero no le quedaba de otra tenia que ir a trabajar y ya iba con una hora de atraso. Por suerte no tardo mucho en llegar al hospital, todos se movían para todas partes, hoy era un día muy movido. Vio a todas las que estaban para atenderse con ella, estaría en el hospital un buen rato.

En cuanto a Sasuke, este solo se puso los boxers y comenzó a inspeccionar la casa de la pelirosa. Estaba aburrido y eso lo incitaba hacer travesuras por así decirlo, era como un cachorro. Sasuke había vivido toda su vida en el bosque, su padre tenía una enorme mansión ahí. Antes eran un clan normal, por muchas generaciones ellos eran como la autoridad por así decirlo pero fueron maldecidos, uno de sus familiares decidió que lo mejor seria que ellos vivieran en el bosque ocultándose de los demás. Pero el pelinegro estaba cansado de vivir ocultado y decidió que lo mejor seria salir a conocer la ciudad y ahí fue cuando todo se volvió confuso para él. Todo era tan ruidoso y hacían que se desorientara y golpeara contra muchas cosas y gracias a eso Sakura lo atropello.

Las horas habían comenzado a pasar y Sasuke había notado que Sakura no aparecía, su estomago había comenzado a hacer ruidos y no había nada para comer. Se moriría si la pelirosa no llegaba, se convirtió en lobo y tomo la carne cruda que había en la heladera, si la comía de esa forma no tenia gusto feo. Se fue a la cama en su forma humana, no tenía nada que hacer.

Sakura estaba atestada de trabajo, quería irse y dormir, bueno en realidad quería ver a Sasuke otra vez. No saldría de su consultorio hasta mas de las doce de la noche, rogaba de que Sasuke se supiera cocinar o algo. Escucho como golpeaban la puerta de su consultorio, dijo un simple "adelante" y diviso una larga cabellera rubia.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto Ino preocupada

-no, simplemente quiero irme a casa..-suspiro cansada

-créeme, todos queremos hacer eso..-dijo la rubia en un suspiro- quiero ver a Sai..-hizo un pequeño puchero

-solo quieres acostarte con él, eres una pervertida..- la miro con una sonrisa burlona

-tu tendrías que empezar a buscarte a alguien frentona, que te parece..-empezó a examinar a los hombres- ¿Sasori?- soltó de repente

-Natsumi me dijo que es gay, Deidara es su novio.-contesto mientras se alzaba de brazos

-¡mi hermano no es gay!- chillo molesta- puede parecer mi hermana gemela o una Barbie pero no es gay..-bufo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-no lo sé, siempre andan juntos..-hablo intentando hacer enojar a la rubia

-piensa lo que quieras, debo irme a trabajar..- mientras se marchaba

Sakura tomo su teléfono y se sorprendió por la hora, ya eran mas de las doce lo mejor seria que se marchara y acabara con todo por hoy. Tomo su abrigo, sus cosas y salio en busca de su coche agradecía que hubiera un estacionamiento porque sino su auto estaría lleno de nieve. No tardo mucho en llegar a su departamento, por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa, mejor dicho Sasuke la ponía nerviosa. Aun no podía creer del todo la situación, ¿acaso se estaba volviendo loca? Era todo tan irreal, como sacado de un manga romántico para adolescentes. Una vez que entro no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Sasuke, ¿¡Qué demonios hiciste!?- grito completamente furiosa

-simplemente tenia curiosidad..-se alzo de hombros despreocupado

-estas en boxers… ponte mas ropa..-gruño entre dientes intentando no ver- aparte, ¿Qué hace mi ropa interior tirada en el piso?- pregunto mientra comenzaba a juntar su ropa

-quería ver que clase de ropa interior usabas, no eres una pervertida..-se burlo mientras la veía juntar sus cosas

-dormirás afuera..-hablo molesta mientras comenzaba a limpiar

-no te preocupes, me iré mañana..-dijo mientras se alzaba de hombros

-tu estas aquí porque querías conoces la ciudad, ¿verdad?- pregunto con una idea

-si..-dijo mientras miraba la televisión

-si quieres puedo enseñártela el fin de semana..-sonrió

-¿no tienes que trabajar?- pregunto mientras la miraba serio

-no trabajare el fin de semana..-dijo sin mucha importancia

-entones, ¿puedo quedarme aquí?-volvió a pregunto sin mucha importancia

-si..-contesto terminaba de ordenar- no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir..- refiriéndose a lo de la ropa interior y el desorden

-como sea..-no le dio mucha importancia

Sakura hizo la cena un poco tarde y luego no dudo en irse a dormir, estaba agotada. Noto como el pelinegro la seguía y se acostaba a su lado, Sakura lo miro molesta e intento empujarlo de la cama pero este simplemente la empujo y la tiro a ella de la cama. Sakura completamente enfadada se subió a la cama y lo empujo con sus piernas y sonrío orgullosa al escuchar que se había caído.

-¿Qué te pasa?- rugió molesto

-es mi cama, tu tienes la tuya en la otra habitación..- mientras se alzaba de hombros

-esta es mas cómoda, vete tú..-contesto en un gruñido- ooh, ya entendí todo..-soltó su típica media sonrisa mientras se subía nuevamente a la cama pero también sobre ella- te pone nerviosa dormir conmigo..-dijo mientras sonreía burlonamente al ver como ella se ponía colorada

-idiota, no es eso..-hablo notoriamente nerviosa mientras evitaba verlo

-entonces déjame dormir en la cama..-volvió a decir mientras se acostaba dándole la espalda

Sakura suspiro cansada, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Ahora no solo compartía su departamento con un chico que se convierte en lobo y que por alguna razón le resultaba sexy, sino que también compartían la cama. Podía ver la espalda descubierta del azabache, era blanca, tenia algunas cicatrices, y unas increíbles ganas de tocarla le invadieron. Sacudió su cabeza y le dio la espalda para poder dormir. Sasuke se dio vuelta un poco y la miro con una media sonrisa, seria interesante pasar unos días con ella.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comenten (:


	3. Chapter 3

Holaa, me alegra saber que les gusta esta historia. Bueno aqui les voy dejando la conti n_n

* * *

Como era de esperar Sakura ya se encontraba en su descanso. Estaba con sus amigos charlando animadamente mientras tomaban un café en el hospital. Para sorpresa de la pelirosa Natsumi había llegado al hospital, todos se la quedaron mirando algo sorprendidos ya que ella era la hija de uno de los cirujanos mas respetados de ahí, Kakashi Hatake. Era amiga de la mayoría de las chicas y chicos en ese hospital y también era la enemiga de Sasori, eso causaba muchos problemas ya que peleaban y hacían alboroto en cualquier lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el pelirrojo molesto

-hoy vine a ver a Sakura, tenemos que hablar..-contesto molesta mientras se quitaba su gorro de lana

-¿q..que pasa?- pregunto algo nerviosa, sabia a lo que ella venia

-quiero saber sobre eso..-la miro entusiasmada mientras se alejaban de los demás

-no sabia que estabas feliz de que tuviera a un lobo..-dijo con una sonrisa forzada

-claro que lo estoy, es la primera vez que veo un animal que no sea domestico..-hablo con una enorme sonrisa

-lo devolví al bosque..-mintió la pelirosa

-¿Qué?..-pregunto completamente deprimida

-ya podía caminar y su herida había sanado completamente, creo que fue lo mejor..-intento que su mentira fuera creíble

-es verdad, el te hubiera asesinado..-dijo mientras se alzaba de hombros

-s..si..- con una gotita en la sien- ¿quieres tomar café?- pregunto cambiando el tema

-claro, ese idiota pelirrojo no arruinara mi día..-sonrió mientras se acercaban a la mesa donde se encontraban los demás

-oigan, ustedes hacen que la gente se asuste..-comenzó a decir Naruto al notar el aura asesina de ambos

-ella tiene la culpa..-gruño molesto mientras la señalaba

-¿yo?..-frunció las cejas molesta la peligris mientras se señalaba

-si, ¿Por qué mierda andas diciendo que soy gay?..-cuestiono realmente molesto- nunca tocaría a esta Barbie..-lo señalo al rubio que al instante lanzo una mirada de no comprender

-no mientas, yo escuche como él gemía tu nombre y decía que si se la metías muy profundo lo ibas a lastimar..-dijo de repente la peligris y todos quedaron con los ojitos en blanco

-¿q..que?- dijeron todos sin entender

-lo que escucharon..-sonrío triunfante la Hatake

-m…malinterpretaste todo..-hablo con un leve sonrojo Deidara

-no te sonrojes idiota..-gruño Ino mientras le daba un golpe

-estaba ayudando a Deidara a meter una caja..-contesto serio Sasori

-si claro, lo estabas ayudando a meter una caja- rodó los ojos y hablo irónica - ¿y por donde carajos estabas dispuesto a meterle la caja?- cuestiono mientras Naruto le tapaba la boca para que no continuara

-por favor dejemos esta conversación..- alarmado al ver que todos en la cafetería se habían quedado mirándolos y escuchando la conversación

-de verdad no se puede salir con ustedes..-suspiro la pelirosa

Habían pasado dos días desque Sasuke se había quedado en su casa. Durante ese tiempo ella le había enseñado cosas básicas para que se pudiera cuidar mientras ella no estaba, aparte también le había comprado un celular para poder comunicarse. Aunque sonara extraño le estaba comenzando a agradar estar con el pelinegro. Sakura se levanto de la mesa y tomo sus cosas, su día en el hospital había finalizado por hoy y lo mejor seria regresar a casa y ver que Sasuke no hiciera nada. Se despidió de sus amigos y se fue a su casa. Por lo que había podido entender hasta ahora es que Sasuke es un completo antisocial y gruñón. Todo le resultaba molesto y hacia que ella se volviera completamente histérica, por esas razones tenían varias peleas.

-llegaste temprano hoy..-dijo el peligro mientras miraba la tele

-¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que te pongas ropa?- suspiro mientras dejaba su bolso en el sofá

-no importa cuantas veces lo hagas, no te haré caso..- mientras se alzaba de hombros

-eres como un niño pequeño..-gruño molesta

-tu sabes perfectamente que no soy un niño pequeño..-dijo mientras que a una velocidad sobrenatural ya la tenia pegada contra la pared

-¿Q…que haces?- cuestiono algo sorprendida

-sabes perfectamente lo que quiero hacer..-susurro con una sonrisa seductora

-no funciona conmigo..-balbuceo mientras intentaba no verlo y separarlo de ella

-solo déjate llevar..-volvió a susurrar mientras la alzaba y Sakura enredaba inconciente sus piernas a la cintura del azabache

-Sasuke, estas algo raro..- la pelirosa lo miro algo inquieta- o…oye espera..-quiso detenerlo estaba algo asustada al ver que el iba enserio

-no tengas miedo..- el pelinegro pegaba cariñosamente su rostro contra su cuello

-Sa...Sasuke...-jadeo completamente sonrojada y algo sorprendida por la extraña actitud del pelinegro

-vi algo interesante en la televisión y yo voy a aparearme contigo...-soltó serio mientras la tiraba suavemente en la cama

-¡Sasuke no me vengas con eso!- chillo la pelirosa alterada- ¡¿me quieres decir que te excitaste por ver seguramente una película porno?!- volvió a chillar mientras intentaba empujarlo- aparte no somos animales, bueno tu si…-lo empujo algo confundida

Sakura miro el rostro del pelinegro y por alguna razón le resulto endiabladamente sexy, tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y se lo notaba algo agitado y pudo sentir la erección que tenia. Quería alejarlo de ella y darle un buen golpe pero le era irresistible, completamente irresistible alejarlo de ella. Suspiro indecisa, no quería quedar como si fuera alguien fácil ya que apenas habían pasado tres días juntos, ¿Qué haría su amiga Ino? Ella seguramente se le lanzaría encima. Bueno que mas da, al carajo con todo pensó la pelirosa mientras correspondía el sorpresivo beso que le azabache le había dado.

-toda esa ropa estorba, quítatela..-jadeo el pelinegro mientras se separaba de ella y respiraba agitado

-claro..-hablo algo sonrojada mientras se quitaba su abrigo, bufanda entre otras ropas y quedaba solamente con unos jeans y una musculosa blanca

Sakura sintió como el metía su mano por debajo de su remera y tocaba suavemente su espalda haciendo que se estremeciera entre sus brazos. La pelirosa comenzó a acariciar la suave y amplia espalda del pelinegro, escucho algunos suspiros y él luego la volvió a besar. Cuando quiso acordar su musculosa ya había desaparecido al igual que su sostén, el azabache comenzó a estimular sus pechos haciendo que la temperatura en Sakura comenzara a aumentar. La pelirosa gemía cada vez mas fuertes al sentir como Sasuke chupaba y mordía levemente su pezón, volviéndola loca con las sensaciones que la invadían. Sakura estaba en su mundo, no podía creer lo bien que se sentían las caricias de Sasuke y por alguna extraña razón no quería que eso acabara pero Sakura por lo visto no estaba de suerte ya que el timbre comenzó a sonar y escucho un gruñido de Sasuke.

-abre maldita frentona, me congelo..-rugió una voz femenina realmente molesta

-¿I..Ino?- se pregunto la pelirosa mientras se incorporaba un poco en la cama

-déjala a fuera..-gruño mientras la acostaba nuevamente en la cama y le quitaba los pantalones

-n..no puedo..-dijo mientras sentía las caricias de Sasuke en su zona mas sensible

-claro que puedes..- mientras la inmovilizaba en la cama

-¡Sasuke!- dijo al sentir como el pelinegro rozaba sus sexos

-¡maldita frentona!- volvió a rugir la rubia desde afuera- estas teniendo sexo con alguien..-dijo molesta- abre la puta puerta..-volvió a decir y se escucho como algo caía al piso

-¡Ino!- grito la pelirosa mientras se levantaba de la cama

-¿a donde vas?- pregunto molesto mientras veía como la pelirosa se ponía una bata

-espera un minuto..-contesto preocupada la pelirosa mientras abría la puerta del departamento- ¡Ino!, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto al verla en el piso llorando

-m..mi padre..-balbuceo mientras Sakura la hacia entrar- mi padre falleció..-y se rompió en llanto mientras Sakura la abrazaba

-Ino..-soltó completamente sorprendida y mal por su amiga mientras se sentaban en el sofá

-¿Qué voy a hacer? estaré sola..- se aferro fuertemente a la pelirosa- sin mi padre..-Sakura la interrumpió

-yo, tu hermano, hasta Sai estaremos todos contigo, no estarás sola- la miro con una sonrisa triste

-¿puedo quedarme contigo?- pregunto mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-claro..-dijo con una sonrisa- preparare café..-dijo mientras iba a la cocina

-¿Quién es Sasuke?- pregunto mientras se sonaba la nariz

-yo soy Sasuke..- el pelinegro apareció con solo unos pantalones

-n…no sabia que tenias a alguien como él..-dijo algo sonrojada

-que rápido olvidas a tu difunto padre..-gruño entre dientes la pelirosa

-¿celosa?- pregunto el azabache con una media sonrisa

-entupido..-susurro mientras lo ignoraba

Sakura tenia que admitir que se sentía fatal, estos últimos días se había olvidado por completo de los problemas de su mejor amiga y por esa razón sentía que le había fallado, ella en ningún momento se mostró triste ni tampoco le había hablado sobre eso y ahí se dio cuenta de lo distraída que estaba con Sasuke. Se quedo todo el tiempo con su amiga mirando películas y consolando a la rubia cuando se ponía a llorar, Sasuke simplemente se encerró en la habitación y Sakura supuso que lo hizo para bajar la erección que tenia. Ino se había quedado profundamente dormida en el sofá y ella como buena amiga se quedo a su lado para hacerle compañía, ahora no podía ponerse a pensar en Sasuke ya que su mejor amiga era la mayor prioridad.

El despertador de su celular había comenzado a sonar haciendo que la pelirosa se sobresaltara, miro la hora y eran las cinco y media de la mañana ya era la hora de irse a trabajar pero con Ino así no podía ir a ningún lado y como caído del cielo le llego un mensaje de la persona que justamente necesitaba ahora.

-"Sakura, pasare por Ino espero que no te moleste por el horario"- leyó un mensaje que había recibido de Sai

-"claro no hay proble..."- pero no pudo terminar de escribir el mensaje que el timbre de su casa sonó- maldito..-dijo la pelirosa molesta

-hola..-sonrío falsamente

-pasa Sai..-soltó un suspiro

-¿Dónde esta mi novia?- pregunto mientras miraba en busca de la rubia

-duerme en el sofá..-señalo donde estaba - te serviré algo de café

-si, por favor..-dijo mientras se asomaba para ver a su novia- vaya..-suspiro mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Ino- estuvo llorando por horas, ¿no?- pregunto dolido al verla así

-si..-contesto triste la pelirosa mientras se sentaba en la mesa

Se sentía realmente mal por su amiga, de tantas cosas que tenia en la cabeza se le había olvidado por completo en la delicada situación que estaba el padre de ella. Ino se había dado cuenta de que a Sakura le pasaba algo y por eso no quería molestarla con sus cosas pero la muerte repentina de su padre fue algo que la destrozo por completo y la única que podía consolarla esa noche era ella, su mejor amiga. Aunque sabia que la pelirosa le estaba ocultando algo no le dio mucha importancia, sabia que tarde o temprano ella le contaría, no quería presionarla a que se lo dijera y también esperaba que tomara buenas decisiones respecto a lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

-Sakura..-se escucho un gruñido desde el pasillo y cada vez se acercaba a la cocina- ¿Quién diablos es?- pregunto notoriamente molesto

-un amigo y novio de Ino..-se alzo de hombros despreocupada

-soy Sai..-dijo nuevamente con su sonrisa falsa

-guárdate las sonrisas..-gruño molesto- soy Sasuke..

-no sabia que tenias novio..- el pelinegro la miro sorprendido

-no es mi novio, simplemente es un amigo y se esta alojando en casa..-soltó las palabras y Sai entendió que no quería hablar del tema

-no sabia que tenias un amigo como él..-dijo mientras lo miraba

-¿Qué quieres decir?- cuestiono molesto- estas buscando pelea, ¿lo sabias?- el azabache apretó sus puños, estaba irritado y no soportaría las idioteces de nadie

-¿Sasuke que pasa?- pregunto preocupada- nunca estas tan molesto y violento..-lo miro sorprendida

-nada, solo que este tipo logra sacarme de quicio..- mientras se alejaba de la cocina- avísame cuando se haya ido..-dijo mientras desaparecía de la cocina

-uff…-suspiro Sakura mientras se acostaba en la mesa

-te lo diré otra vez, tienes un gusto raro por los chicos..-sonrió el pelinegro

-cállate Sai..-sonrió

Sai era realmente extraño pero aun así era uno de sus amigos, no tanto como Naruto, pero la había ayudado en muchas ocasiones y a pesar de su maldita e irritante sonrisa falsa que se notaba a kilómetros lo había llegado a considerar un amigo porque estuvo con Naruto en muchos momentos difíciles para ella. Cuando se entero de que Ino salía con Sai no pudo evitar preocuparse por ella, lo conocía y sabía como era. No tenía miles de mujeres detrás de él pero sabia lo que hacia con las que salía, jugaba y no rompía más bien destrozaba corazones. Algunas veces llego a creer que Sai simplemente no sentía, no tenia sentimientos al ver como dejaba destrozadas a esas chicas con las que salía pero afortunadamente Ino lo cambio por completo. Sabía que las sonrisas y abrazos que le daba a la rubia eran cien por ciento sinceros y llenos de afecto.

-lo mejor será que me lleve a Ino, le dije a tu jefa sobre lo que paso aunque supongo que Deidara ya debe haber arreglado todo..-volvió a decir mientras se levantaba de la mesa

-bueno cualquier cosa llámame..-dijo la pelirosa

-ni siquiera se quito el abrigo..-la tomo entre sus brazos sin mucho esfuerzo- nos vemos..-la saludo para luego marcharse

-adiós..-cerro la puerta y suspiro triste- Sasuke, ya se marcho..-dijo mientras volvía a la cocina para tomar su café-¿me quieres decir que diablos paso anoche?- pregunto seria

-creí que te avergonzaría hablar sobre eso..-sonrío de medio lado

-no soy esa clase de chicas, creo que ya soy grande para andar sonrojándome y todo eso..-bufo molesta mientras se alzaba de hombros pero debía admitir que esta nerviosa

-nada, simplemente tenia ganas de hacerlo..-se alzo de hombros como si no fuera nada

-¿te excitaste por ver una película porno?- pregunto entre risas

-claro que no molestia, no estaba mirando ninguna película porno ya que no necesito eso..-gruño enojado mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina- simplemente estaba en celo..-corrió el rostro luego de decir eso

-¿Qué?- pregunto completamente desentendida

-había luna llena y nos causa esa reacción y tu eras la hembra mas cercana que tenia..-dijo serio

-¿entonces te tiras a la primer mujer que te cruzas?- pregunto con una ceja alzada

-¿y tu te tiras al primer chico que se te insinúa?- cuestiono con una media sonrisa

-idiota..-bufo mientras corría el rostro

-hoy es sábado, enséñame la ciudad..-exigió serio mientras se vestía

-de acuerdo..- mientras comenzaba a prepararse

Sakura debía admitir que no podía creer que después de lo que casi pasaba anoche ahora andaban lo mas bien, le dolió un poco saber que el simplemente se había intentado acostar con ella por el simple echo de que el estuviera en época de apareamiento ya que es un lobo. Tenia que alejarse de ese maldito sentimiento llamado "Amor" porque lo único que a ella le traía era dolor. No hacia mucho que ya había terminado con una relación y se había dicho que no volvería a estar con alguien por unos eses pero Sasuke apareció de repente poniendo su mundo patas para arriba. Una vez que termino de vestirse se acerco a Sasuke y noto que la ropa que eligió le quedaba perfecta, ese gorro negro le quedaba muy lindo al igual que la bufanda y los jeans ajustados.

-esta ropa es incomoda..-hablo una vez que la vio

-pero te queda lindo..-sonrió - ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-a cualquier lugar que sea interesante..-contesto sin mucha importancia

Sakura simplemente lo llevo al centro, aparcaron el coche y comenzaron a caminar por la fría ciudad. Sabia que no era la estación especial del año para hacer un recorrido ya que el frío era impresionante y dentro de poco seria navidad, no faltaba mucho. Ambos caminaban como si fueran una pareja, miraban vidrieras, entre otras cosas aun que la pelirosa se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke era el típico chico serio el cual no se divertía con nada.

No se habían dado cuenta de que una figura negra los miraba desde lejos, los vigilaba sigilosamente desde una distancia prudente porque sabía que seria problemático si Sasuke se enterara de que él estaba ahí. No tenia mucho tiempo tenía que llevar a Sasuke devuelta al bosque o estaría en problemas.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comenten (:


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaa, bueno lamento la tardanza de este capitulo pero bueno aquí se los traigo. Espero que les guste n_n

* * *

Sakura pudo divisar una elegante cafetería, los dos entraron al instante para poder tomar algo caliente. La pelirosa aun seguía confundida, con el incidente de antes "simplemente tenia ganas" ¿Cómo podía decirle una cosa así? sintió como el calor subía hasta sus mejillas, él era peligroso. Tomo el menú y comenzó a ver lo que iba a ordenar, Sasuke hizo lo mismo y no tardaron en decidir. Por mas que quisiera no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, todo había sucedido tan rápido, aun no podía creer que casi se acostara con él. Sasuke era un completo extraño y no dejaba que ella indagara mucho en su vida así que le resultaba imposible el tratar de conocerlo.

-¿de donde vienes?-pregunto de repente y este alzo la mirada

-del bosque…-contesto como si fuera lo mas obvio

-¡eso ya lo se!-rugió molesta

-¿entonces para que preguntas?-desvío la mirada y Sakura contuvo las ganas de golpearlo

Sakura suspiro cansada, odiaba que Sasuke fuera así de molesto y que no le gustara que ella se acercara un poco mas a él, solo quería conocerlo para poder entender un poco mejor su situación pero él se negaba en cooperar. Le dio un sorbo a su humeante café y lo miro fugazmente para luego darse cuenta de que las mujeres del lugar lo estaban mirando, era muy popular y también se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que él viviera en el bosque tenia que admitir que no era un completo ignorante, conocía de la tecnología e incluso sabia manejar pero a todo esto no entendía porque fue a la ciudad.

Sasuke no le prestaba atención a los murmullos de las mujeres, que para su desgracia podía oírlos perfectamente y eso lo fastidiaba. No entendía porque a Sakura se le dio por saber sobre él pero no podía decirle nada, no es que no confiara pero si quería mantenerla a salvo lo mejor seria que ya no supiera mas nada. Podía notar la molestia de la pelirosa a kilómetros y eso lo incitaba a molestarla, sonrío de medio lado y noto que tenia un poco de Cupcake en la comisura de su labio, a pesar de que odia lo dulce no se iba a perder esa oportunidad de fastidiarla.

-¡Sasuke!-chillo sonrojada al sentir la punta de su lengua

-había que limpiarlo..-sonrío mientras escuchaba a las mujeres morir de los celos

-ay unas servilletas-gruño entre dientes completamente avergonzada pero no dijo mas nada porque su celular comenzó a sonar

-¿trabajo de nuevo?-pregunto y no entendía porque pero se sentía molesto de que interrumpieran su…¿cita? No, era un simple desayuno

Sakura vio su celular y se dio cuenta de que era Natsumi, no quería contestar porque sabia que si lo hacia Sasuke se salvaría de su interrogatorio, se mordió el labio inferior y miro dudosa, no le dio mucha importancia y apenas atendió se quedo en shock, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Podía escuchar la respiración agitada y los fuertes pasos que la peligris daba mientras corría quien sabe por donde. Se quedo completamente paralizada, sin saber que rayos hacer, eso la tomo por sorpresa, ¿Qué diablos debía hacer? sus manos comenzaron a temblar, la voz no le salía y noto la mirada de Sasuke algo confundida y desentendida. La pelirosa comenzó a pensar en millones de cosas peligrosas por las cuales Natsumi podría estar pasando y rápidamente llamo al mesero para pagar la cuenta.

-¿¡Natsumi!?-grito una vez que salieron de la cafetería

-¿Qué rayos pasa?-pregunto molesto el azabache

-ayúdame, el hermano de Sasuke…-y sin decir mas nada la llamada con la peligris se corto

Media hora antes de que todo esto pasara se podía ver como una joven peligris iba caminando por la vereda, sonreía contenta e intentaba perderse en su enorme bufanda tenia barias bolsas en sus manos. Aun estaba confundida respecto a la situación de Sakura, ella sabia que siempre la tomaba como despistada y despreocupada pero la gente no se daba cuenta de que era todo lo contrario. La repentina llegada de ese tal "Sasuke" no terminaba de cuadrarle, algo raro pasaba ahí, Natsumi no era la mejor amiga como lo era Ino pero más o menos sabría que Sasuke era un amigo de ella. También él había aparecido de la nada en su casa, ¿como diablos había pasado eso? Si un día antes ella había estado ahí y no había ni señales de que otra persona viviera con ella. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta choco con alguien, iba a disculparse pero apenas vio de quien se trataba gruño entre dientes, tenia tanta mala suerte alunas veces.

-fíjate por donde vas…-soltó molesta

-una disculpa no estaría mal-contesto con un tic en la ceja

-Sasori, sabes que eso nunca lo haría- sonrío de medio lado-nos vemos –se marcho sin decir mas nada y sin darse cuenta volvió a chocar con alguien nuevamente- rayos… l…lo siento…-levanto la mirada y se quedo de piedra

Tenia que admitir que era apuesto, un joven de veinticinco años estaba frente a ella. Ojos de un negro oscuro y profundo como la noche, cabello azabache y atado en una coleta baja, tenia jeans algo ajustados de color negro y un montgomery marrón. Era su imaginación o ese hombre era muy parecido a Sasuke, noto su sonrisa de medio lado y eso lo confirmo todo. Definitivamente ese tipo tenía alguna clase de relación con Sasuke. sintió la penetrante mirada de el extraño sobre ella, algo le decía que no estaba bien, tenia que irse de ahí cuanto antes, estaba dispuesta a largarse del lugar cuando él le hablo haciendo que se sobresaltara asustada.

-descuida, yo tampoco estaba mirando por donde iba…-se disculpo y Natsumi miro al piso

-si, yo lo siento mucho…-rió nerviosa y comenzó a retroceder un par de pasos

-soy Itachi Uchiha-sonrío al notar como ella comenzaba a querer huir

-y…yo soy Natsumi Hatake- estrecharon sus manos y cuando ella la estaba por retirar él la tiro contra su pecho

-yo no soy idiota, tu eres la que tiene a mi hermano, ¿no?-pregunto contra su oído y empezó a olfatearla- no eres tú, su aroma apenas esta en ti – la soltó pero ella aprovecho el momento y salio corriendo en dirección a un callejón

Corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, sentía como la adrenalina comenzaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo y la impulsaba a seguir corriendo. Podía sentir como él la seguía de atrás, estaba jugando con ella. Tomo entre sus manos temblorosas su celular y comenzó a marcar el ultimó numero en su historial que de pura casualidad era el de su amiga la pelirosa, no llego a decirle mucho ya que se cayo al suelo por culpa de unas cajas y bolsas de basura, eso provoco que su teléfono se cayera al suelo logrando que se cortara la llamada. Pero una vez que vio a Itachi no podía creerlo, este se quito la ropa y se transformo en un enorme lobo como Sasuke pero con el pelaje mas largo. Natsumi retrocedió aun sentada en el suelo y el lobo se lanzo sobre ella quedando a centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Qué diablos? Entonces Sasuke…-murmuro haciendo que este quedara confundido-¡Sasuke era el lobo que cure!-sonrío emocionada y se tapo la boca para ocultar su sonrisa e Itachi la miro aun mas confundido por tal reacción

-*entonces esa mujer también sabe sobre Sasuke*-gruño mientras la miraba amenazante y noto que sacaba algo de su bolsa

-oye… ¡ve por ella!- la peligris tiro una pelota de tenis la cual Itachi comenzó a correr como reflejo y la peligris aprovecho para tomar su celular y correr

Sakura estaba tan preocupada que sentía que moriría, Sasuke rodó los ojos fastidiado. Ni siquiera tenían idea de donde diablos podía estar pero la pelirosa no tuvo mejor idea que recorrer todo Konoha. El azabache le había dicho que Itachi era peligroso le sorprendió saber que tenia un hermano mayor, ahora gracias a esa maldita situación había conocido algo mas sobre él. Quiso llamar a la policía pero el azabache se lo impidió, dijo que seria una "perdida de tiempo". Estaba tan desesperada, ¿Qué le diría a Kakashi? Se morirá si se enteraba que Natsumi estaba envuelta en otro accidente, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin darse cuenta, estaba decidida a avisarle al Hatake cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¡Natsumi! ¿Dónde diablos estas?-pregunto preocupada

-Sakura, lamento haberte preocupado de esa forma, realmente no hace falta que vengas…-se hizo una pausa y es escucho la risa de la Hatake- tengo la situación completamente bajo control, ¡ve por ella, se un buen chico… ¿Quién es un buen chico?-a la pelirosa le corrió una gota por la sien

-sabes la verdad, ¿no?- pregunto algo aterrada

-si, tú y yo hablaremos seriamente mas tarde..-y sin decir mas nada corto

Estaba tan aliviada de que ella estuviera bien pero ahora su problema volvía a ser Sasuke, ese maldito seguía sin decirle nada. Quería saber quien era su hermano, como se llamaba y muchas cosas más porque literalmente estaba viviendo con un completo extraño y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Ino casi siempre le preguntaba cosas sobre él y algunas veces no sabia que responder, no pudo evitar verlo y sentir enormes ganas de querer quitarle esa sonrisa arrogante de un buen golpe. Volvería a intentarlo, tal vez esta vez se compadecería y le contaría algo.

-Sasuke, ya en serio… debes decirme que diablos esta pasando…-iba a seguir pero este suspiro interrumpiéndola

-Sakura, estoy escapando…-la pelirosa no pudo evitar quedarse paralizada

-¿de que?-pregunto aun sorprendida

-básicamente de mi familia…-cerro los ojos y luego la miro fijamente- no puedo contarte mas, ahora que veo que Itachi anda por aquí es muy peligroso que sepas mas de lo necesario…-pudo ver la mirada encolerizada de Sakura

-eres un idiota, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Haces que me preocupe..-la miro sorprendido al ver comprensión en su mirada

No es que no confiara en ella pero su vida era realmente complicada y ya estaba pensando seriamente en mudarse de ahí, si Itachi ya andaba rondando por los alrededores entonces eso significaba que su padre estaba buscándolo. Pero algo se lo impedía, le era casi imposible pensar en la idea de abandonar a Sakura de esa forma, ella lo había ayudado y dejarla de una manera tan repentina incluso para él era cruel. Pero si de esa manera ella estaría a salvo, no quedaba de otra, tendría que marcharse y alejarse de ella cuanto antes sabia que eso la destrozaría pero no se perdonaría nunca que alguien de su clan la lastimara.

En cuanto a Natsumi digamos que la situación se le complico un poco, tomo nota de que a Itachi se le acababa la paciencia fácilmente. Este dejo su forma de lobo y la tomo bruscamente del brazo y con su otra mano libre él tomo su mentón haciendo que lo mirara. Esta sonrío de medio lado haciendo que este volviera a mirarla completamente confundido, tenia que admitir que esa mujer era la mas extraña que había podido conocer. Lo molestaba tanto su actitud infantil y arrogante pero pudo notar que no le tenia miedo, bueno al principio si pero luego ella logro ver algo en él que no la atemorizaba.

-sabes que estoy apunto de asesinarte, ¿no?-pregunto dudoso al verla tan relajada

-no lo harás-sonrío

-eres tan irritante, no solo te burlaste de mi sino que…-se quedo cayado un segundo

-¿terminaste de quejarte?-rodó los ojos aburrida- ahora dime que diablos eres, ¿Por qué puedes transformarte así?- hablo emocionada

-eso no importa ahora, dime donde esta Sasuke..-Natsumi frunció las cejas

-primero vístete idiota..-sonrío de medio lado

La peligris tenía que descubrirlo, saber porque estaban ahí. No quería que ese extraño de Sasuke le hiciera algo a Sakura, pero Itachi no aparentaba ser alguien peligroso así que no creía que el otro lo fuera y la pelirosa seguramente ya sabe la verdad, pero no toda. La peligris se mordió levente el labio inferior, lo que estaba apunto de hacer era una completa locura pero no le quedaba de otra, si quería descubrir las verdaderas intensiones de estos dos tenia que hacer ese sacrificio. Se dio cuenta de que Itachi ya había terminado de vestirse así que se lo dijo.

-tu no tienes donde vivir, ¿cierto?-pregunto de repente

-puedo para un hotel, no creas que soy un indigente…-ruño

-si quieres puedes quedarte en casa, nunca ay nadie así que…-él la interrumpió de inmediato

-¿Por qué haría algo como eso?-pregunto serio

-mi casa esta muy cerca a la de Sasuke y un hotel por aquí te queda muy lejos..-sonrío triunfante

Sakura ya había llegado a su casa con el azabache y se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento. Pudo ver su enorme sonrisa y como fruncía las cejas al ver a Sasuke caminar junto a ella, ya estaba sufriendo dolores de cabeza por las preguntas que este le haría. Antes de que dijera aglo abrió la puerta de su departamento, pudo sentir la tensión que había entre los dos y por un momento se aterro. Naruto era un idiota pero siempre ara los momentos en los cuales precisas que sea un idiota terminaba resolviendo el problema y seguramente descubriría todo.

-Sakura, ¿Quién es este?-hablo sorprendentemente molesto el rubio

-u…un amigo…-rió nerviosa y este enarco una ceja

-¿segura?-se acerco un poco a Sasuke y este lo fulmino con la mirada

-¿Qué rayos miras dobe?-gruño y el rubio sonrío abiertamente

-me caes bien teme, ¿donde lo conociste?…-se rasco la cabeza

La pelirosa no pudo evitar suspirar aliviada al ver que se llevaban extrañamente bien y que no sospechaba de nada. Aun tenia que admitir que estaba algo preocupada con el tema de Natsumi, aunque ella le había dicho que tenia la situación bajo control Sasuke le dijo que su hermano era peligroso, ¿él había venido en busca de Sasuke? seguramente. Bajo la mirada preocupada, estaba metida en serios problemas y él seguía sin decirle absolutamente nada. ¿Qué pasaba si Itachi se lo llevaba? A pesar de que estuvieron poco tiempo ella se había acostumbrado a estar con él, su casa ya no se sentía tan sola al saber que devuelta a casa había alguien esperándote. Sonrío triste seria lindo tener a alguien así para toda la vida. Pero cambio rápidamente su mirada cando el rubio la volvió a llamar, tenia que inventar algo o este descubriría todo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comenten (:


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaa, aquí les traigo la continuación. Gracias por tus comentarios giselamoon me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia, bueno los dejo leer tranquilos n_n

* * *

Ya habían pasado como más de dos horas desde que Naruto se había marchado, Sakura se dispuso a ordenar todo y se acostó en su cama, como era de esperarse Sasuke la siguió como si fuera un perro faldero el cual buscaba cariño por parte de su dueña. La pelirosa se acostó sin darle mucha importancia al azabache, este simplemente se acostó a su lado dándole la espalda. Por alguna extraña razón no podía dormirse y opto por recordar todo lo que había hecho durante el día y una frase hizo que su pecho se oprimiera completamente, "Sakura, yo vine aquí para escapar". ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? Seguramente estaba bromeando con ella, como suele hacer a menudo, pero esa mirada seria le decía todo lo contrario ¿acaso la estaba utilizando? Imposible, él no seria capaz de hacer tal cosa, bueno eso creía ella. Quería preguntarle pero por alguna razón desconocida tenia miedo, así que decidió que lo mejor seria no preguntar nada y fingir que no había acuchado eso por parte de Sasuke.

El pelinegro que estaba a su lado sonrió de medio lado, notaba el nerviosismo de la pelirosa y supuso que era por haber recordado las palabras que le había dicho antes. No era mentira, pero aun no sabia si Sakura era capaz de asimilar toda la verdad, admitía que ella era muy inteligente y precavida pero no podía exponerla a tal peligro. El domingo se les pasó rápidamente y Sakura ahora se encontraba trabajando duramente en su consultorio, mientras tanto Sasuke salio del departamento para dar una vuelta por ahí odiaba estar encerrado sin hacer nada.

-te encontré..-escucho una voz femenina algo conocida para el azabache

-¿tu eres..?- pregunto no muy seguro de conocerla

-soy Natsumi, la amiga de Sakura..-lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- cuestiono serio

-no te pareces en nada con tu hermano, ¿tal vez si te tiro una pelota de tenis te vuelvas mas dócil?- sonrío de medio lado y Sasuke la miro molesto

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- gruño apretando los puños

-el estupido de tu hermano mayor..-rió

-ese idiota..-suspiro molesto

El azabache sonrío de medio lado, esa joven resultaba ser tan irritante. Suspiro cansado, si Sakura confiaba en ella no le quedaba de otra que hacer lo mismo pero tenia que admitir que estaba un poco sorprendido. Su hermano no era precisamente "peligroso" sino más bien era un poco idiota pero precavido e inteligente cuando se debía y le sorprendía que ella estuviera viva y supiera la verdad sobre ellos. Itachi no era un boca floja y no le contaría toda la verdad a cualquiera, tenia que admitir que ahora estaba preocupado por saber cuanto ella sabia. Tendría que encontrarse con su hermano por as que no quiera iba a tener que hacerlo.

-pero no te preocupes, no tengo pensado decirle a nadie..-fingió cerrar sus labios como si fuera una cremallera - se porque estas aquí..-dijo de repente y mas seria, algo que sorprendió a Sasuke- no dejare que juegues con Sakura -Sasuke sonrío de medio lado

-te estas equivocando, yo no estoy jugando con esa molestia ..-comenzó a caminar – ten cuidado por donde andas, no soy como mi hermano..-sin decir ni esperar mas nada se marcho

-¿eso debo tomarlo como amenaza?- pregunto en voz alta pero el azabache simplemente se marcho

-aquí estas...-se escucho una voz agitada detrás de ella- ¿con quien estabas?- pregunto curioso mientras sostenía una bolsas

-Itachi, estaba hablando con tu hermano…-sonrió mientras tomaba unas cuantas bolsas

Para Sakura su descanso había llegado, era lo que más le gustaba y para mejorarlo su amiga Ino estaba con ella, estaba feliz de que su mejor amiga se encontrara bien. Tenia que hablar con alguien sobre lo que le estaba pasando pero no podía decirle a Ino que: tenia en su casa a un hombre lobo que había venido a la ciudad escapando quien sabe de que, se reiría de ella. Suspiro agotada, se sentía frustrada y cansada de todo aparte de tener a Sasuke que era un completo fastidio en cierto punto, también su trabajo le quitaba toda la poca energía que le quedaba. De apoco el grupo se iba completando al pasar los minutos y en abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban todos junto a ella.

-Sakura, haremos algo para navidad..-hablo Ino con una sonrisa- puedes llevar a Sasuke si quieres..-le guiño el ojo

-debo pensarlo..-rodó los ojos mientras le daba un sorbo a su café

-Sakura, queremos conocerlo..-hablo por fin Hinata

-ese teme..-sonrío el rubio- me cae bien aunque es un poco gruñón-se rasco la cabeza con una sonrisa

-es un dolor de cabeza..-suspiro Sakura agotada

-tenemos pensado juntarnos todos y comer en mi casa..-hablo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras continuaba con el tema- luego nos dividiremos las cosas que llevara cada uno..

-hola chicos..-se escucho una voz masculina mientras se sentaba completamente agotado en una silla

-Kakashi..-dijeron todos sorprendidos al verlo

El padre de la peligris había aparecido, Kakashi era a una persona que a simple vista se lo podía catalogar como perezoso pero este en realidad es un maniático del trabajo, tanto que la mayoría creía que se había olvidado por completo de su hija. Todos sabían sobre la complicada relación de estos dos pero nadie decía nada porque no se creían lo suficientemente cercanos como para hacerlo, la vida personal de Natsumi era un completo misterio para la gran mayoría pero nadie intentaba meterse en ella porque sabían que la joven tenia un carácter bastante complicado de manejar y no sabían si le molestaría que le preguntaran así que se abstenían.

-¿quieres que te pidamos un café?- pregunto la pelirosa con una sonrisa

-por favor..-hablo tratando de no dormirse en la silla

-¿hace cuanto que estas trabajando sin dormir?- pregunto el rubio algo preocupado

-dos días..-suspiro- ni siquiera tuve tiempo de continuar mi lectura..-dijo casi con lagrimas en los ojos

La pelirosa se sentía un poco mal al ver lo tan desgastado que estaba Kakashi por el trabajo, ella era una de las pocas personas que sabia porque él era así. Se sentía culpable por el incidente de hacia unos años atrás, sabia que el peligris estaba realmente lastimado y por esa razón estaba evitando por completo a su hija y eso solo lograba que Natsumi lo siguiera odiando, tanto que ya no le decía "padre" simplemente lo llamaba por su nombre. La idea de pasar las navidades juntos le parecía muy bien ya que así todos se podrían despejar un poco de sus trabajos y así podrían pasar un agradable momento juntos, no estaba muy segura si a todos les agradaría, sobretodo a Sasuke, pero haría lo posible para que fuera.

-no puedo creer que leas esas cosas.-gruño la rubia molesta- aparte ni siquiera te preocupa tu hija..-lo miro indignada

-Natsumi me quemo la mayoría de mis libros, aparte ya se acostumbro a vivir sin mi..-hizo una sonrisa nostálgica mientras miraba el suelo

-con Sakura tenemos pensados juntarnos para navidad, ¿quisieras juntarte con nosotros?- pregunto la rubia emocionada y tratando de cambiar el tema

-claro, tal vez seria mejor que se juntaran en nuestra casa..-dijo con una sonrisa debajo de su barbijo

-eso seria excelente..-chillo emocionada Ino -su casa es enorme..- mientras ya comenzaba a planear todo

-Kakashi, aquí tienes..- la pelirosa apareció mientras le entregaba el café

-gracias..- sonrió

Natsumi se encontraba en la veterinaria, había llevado a Itachi para no dejarlo solo en casa y para su buena suerte no había nadie más en el lugar, ni su amigo Kiba. Tenia que admitir que no se había equivocado con respecto al azabache, no era para nada peligroso y los pocos días que había pasado con él fueron realmente agradables, a pesar de ser un completo extraño, ella sabia que no le resultaba muy fácil el hacer amistades pero había congeniado muy bien con él a pesar de sus gustos y carácter distintos. El pelinegro miraba a los cachorros que tenían para dar en adopción y los que estaban en venta que eran los perros de raza, la peligris simplemente estaba alimentando a los otros animales que tenían y le lanzo una mirada de reojo. No es que desconfiara pero no podía darle el cien por ciento de su confianza todavía, pero no parecía una amenaza como le había dicho Sakura tan preocupada. Porque a simple vista él parece un chico cualquiera, sin ningún don especial.

-¿esto es todo lo que haces?- la saco de sus pensamientos

-no, pero no hemos tenido muchos clientes últimamente..-sonrió triste- pero hacer esto es lo que mas me gusta..-acariciaba a un pequeño gato

-aléjalo..-gruño

-quería probar si te caía bien..-sonrió divertida y llena de maldad- quería saber si se llevarían bien, ya que él será tu nuevo compañero..- mientras le hacia mimos al pequeño gatito negro con manchas blancas- con la diferencia de que él si puede dormir conmigo..

-lo tirare por el balcón cuando no estés mirando..-sonrió de medio lado

-¿tanto lo odias? Si no te hizo nada..-siguió mimándolo - oye..-balbuceo mientras dejaba al gatito en su jaula

-¿Qué?- cuestiono serio mientras la miraba

-¿Por qué tu hermano esta escapando?- pregunto curiosa e Itachi suspiro con cansancio

-porque tiene esta escapando de sus obligaciones, para resumirlo en pocas palabras, mi padre es insoportable..-contesto con una media sonrisa- y mi padre lo obligo sin imaginarse que él seria tan estupido como para intentar escapar y aparte de todo eso tiene una prometida. No puedo decirte mas..-tomo un cachorrito

Ella se quedo unos segundos meditando todo, no creía que Sasuke fuera estupido, él estaba en todo su derecho en escapar. Aparte, ¿no se dieron cuenta de que ya están en el sigo XXI? Tal vez ellos tenían otras costumbres ahí pero eso de obligar a alguien a tomar obligaciones que no quería y hacer que se case con otra persona con la que no sentía absolutamente nada, a ella, le resultaba una monstruosidad. ¿Itachi también tenia una prometida? Pobre de la joven desafortunada que se fuera a casar con semejante idiota, río divertida. Aunque sabía que él no era para nada feo pero ella simplemente lo veía como alguien que podía llegar a ser un buen amigo. Pero descartando todos esos pensamientos, ¿Sakura sabia lo del matrimonio? Seguramente no. Ella podía ver que su amiga sentía cosas por Sasuke y eso la preocupaba, él la destrozaría.

-tu familia si que es problemática..-sonrió sarcástica

-¿Qué ahí de ti?- pregunto curioso y eso la tomo por sorpresa

-mi padre trabaja como cirujano en uno de los mejores hospitales, por eso nunca esta en casa y mi madre me abandono..-contesto directa bajo la sorprendida mirada del azabache- pero se que murió en un accidente, todas las personas tarde o temprano pagan por sus actos..-sonrió

-¿estas feliz de que tu madre muriera?- pregunto sorprendido

-algo así, aunque personas como ella no son dignas de ser llamadas madres..-se alzo de hombros e Itachi entendió un poco la personalidad de ella

-demonios si sabia que trabajabas aquí no hubiera venido..-se escucho una voz molesta para la peligris

-Sasori..-gruño entre dientes e Itachi sonrío al notar que se avecinaba una pelea

Sakura miro su reloj, ya había terminado de trabajar así que se iría a su casa a descansar un poco. Se fue pensando en lo que la rubia le había dicho, ¿Sasuke querría ir con ella? No estaba muy segura porque sabía que Sasuke era antisocial. Una vez que salio del hospital se encontró con una imagen que no le agrado, ¿Quién era la chica que estaba con Sasuke y porque demonios lo abrazaba? Aparte él le sonreía, esa maldita sonrisa de medio lado. La pelirosa estaba estupefacta no sabia que hacer, ¿Quién era ella? Aparte, ¿Qué demonios hacia Sasuke en la puerta del hospital? Suspiro intentando fingir que nada de eso le importaba y comenzó a caminar pasando frente a ellos para poder subirse a su coche. No podía creer que estuviera celosa, ni siquiera eran algo.

-gracias por decirme donde quedaba el hospital..-le regalo una de sus media sonrisa el pelinegro- Sakura, espera..- mientras se iba en dirección a la pelirosa

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto molesta- ¿Por qué no vas y le dices a esa que te diga como llegar a casa?- tenia que cerrar la boca o él se daría cuenta

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto sin entender el enojo de la pelirosa

-nada..-se subió al auto

-ooh ya entiendo todo..-sonrió al descubrirlo- estas celosa por esa chica..-se subió al coche viendo como ella de apoco se iba poniendo roja

-deja de decir estupideces..-intentando parar su sonrojo - hoy no tuve un buen día..-empezó a decir mientras conducía

\- encones podrás castigarme..-susurro cerca del oído de la pelirosa

No entendía del todo porque había ido al hospital pero sintió la necesidad de irla a buscar por primera vez, repentinamente le dio curiosidad saber donde trabajaba y salio sin pensarlo y termino perdido, la joven extraño se ofreció a guiarlo, no esperaba que Sakura lo viera pero tenia que admitir que estaba sorprendido de que ella estuviera celosa. Verla en ese estado lo incitaba a molestarla y no podía perder tal oportunidad, ella se sonroja y pone nerviosa tan fácilmente que le resulta imposible evitarlo. A pesar de que sabia que tenia que dejar de acercarse tanto a Sakura no podía evitarlo porque siempre que intentaba alejarse era cuando as la lastimaba y eso por alguna extraña razón le molestaba.

-¿Qué demonios?..-pregunto alterada- ¿de que diablos hablas?- volvió a cuestionar notoriamente sonrojada y Sasuke soltó una carcajada

-es divertido molestarte, te sonrojas con facilidad..-mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en el asiento- pero te hablaba en serio-finalizo

-no voy a castigarte maldito masoquista..-gruño seria

-debo admitir que soy cien por ciento sádico pero a veces soy algo masoquista, pero muy pocas veces..-la miro fijamente

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto la pelirosa entre risas

-te estoy dando el lujo de poder castigarme..-sonrío de medio lado

-no gracias, paso..- la pelirosa frenaba y aparcaba el coche

-tu te lo pierdes..-se alzo de hombros mientras pasaba frente a ella y subía al ascensor

Tenia que admitir que Sasuke algunas veces la sorprendía de sobremanera, ¿Qué diablos pasaba por su cabeza? Casi siempre estaba de mal humor pero muy pocas veces, como esta, el Uchiha se demostraba de esta forma extraña que le resultaba difícil de comprender tenia que tratar de invitarlo porque sino la dañaría muco mas de lo que ya lo hacia. Pero le resultaba tan difícil, nunca antes se había sentido así por un chico y no es como si en su vida se hubiera enamorado mucho pero cuando lo hacia era de verdad y por eso siempre terminaba con el corazón destrozado y si seguía así terminaría de esa forma.

-e…espera Sasuke..-chillo la pelirosa pero era tarde el pelinegro cerro las puertas, Sakura enfurecida comenzó a subir las escaleras

-te tardaste demasiado..-miro aburrido mientras esperaba apoyado en la puerta

-idiota..-gruño entre dientes mientras abría la puerta y se tiraba sobre el pelinegro- te hare dormir como un perro en el balcón..-volvió a decir mientras intentaba golpearlo, Sasuke sonrío de medio lado y la tomo de la nuca e hizo que sus labios se unieran

Sakura completamente sorprendida dejo de golpear a Sasuke y quedo paralizada sobre el pelinegro, sintiendo como este movía sus labios sobre los de ella. El azabache algo molesto al notar que esta no le correspondiera, mordió con un poco de fuerza el labio inferior de la pelirosa haciendo que ella automáticamente abriera sus labios para soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor mezclado con algo de placer, tenia que admitir que le encantaba cuando el azabache se ponía salvaje. Su fuerza de voluntad fue totalmente derrotada por él, tenia algo que la embriagaba, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba al máximo, definitivamente iban hacerlo.

-¿Qué haces?- se separo la pelirosa mientras respiraba agitada

-besarte, ¿no es obvio?- hablo sarcástico mientras se levantaba del piso

-no juegues de nuevo conmigo Sasuke..-lo miro algo molesta mientras cerraba la puerta del departamento

-¿Quién dijo que estaba jugando?- pregunto serio y Sakura se sonrojo levemente

-iré a preparar algo para comer..-evito la pregunta y trato también de evitar el contactó visual con Sasuke

-¿crees que voy a dejarte escapar como la ultima vez?- pregunto mientras la acorralaba contra la mesada

-¿Qué?- cuestiono sorprendida al sentir a Sasuke pegado contra su espalda

-vamos Sakura, lo deseas igual o tal vez mas que yo..- susurro sensual en el oído mientras le daba suaves besos en la nuca

Sakura estaba completamente acorralada, el pelinegro había puesto sus manos como barreras a cada lado de ella y pego todo su cuerpo contra la espalda de la pelirosa haciendo que le fuera imposible moverse. Como un reflejo intento hacerse para atrás pero gran error había cometido ya que lo único que había provocado fue hacer que el bulto del azabache se rozara contra su trasero, aunque le había gustado eso no quería que Sasuke lo supiera, tenía que alejarse de él porque ya estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-n..no Sasuke..-balbuceo casi en un suspiro al sentir la respiración de Sasuke en su cuello

-solo déjate llevar por esta vez..-comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello

-¿Por qué conmigo?..-cuestiono de repente mientras se daba la vuelta y quedaba frente a frente con Sasuke

-porque me resultas interesante..-hablo como si nada mientras la sentaba en la mesada haciendo que ella lo mirara desde arriba

Sakura suspiro, iba a terminar cediendo ante sus deseos. Tomo a Sasuke de la nuca y lo beso, era un beso lleno de pasión, Sasuke la tomo de la cintura intentando atraerla mas a él, quería sentir que ella estaba cerca de él. La pelirosa enredo sus piernas automáticamente en la cintura del pelinegro, este la levanto sin mucha fuerza y la acostó sobre la mesa mientras comenzaba a quitarle la remera. Con tan solo verla en ese estado lo excitaba, ese sonrojo tan infantil como si fuera su primera vez, ver como su pecho subía y bajara rápidamente por la agitación producida por la excitación, toda ella le encantaba. Le quito el sostén si mucha dificultad, vio sus pezones ya duros y no dudo ni un segundo en comenzar a estimularlos, aparte escuchar los suaves gemidos de la pelirosa lo enloquecían.

-sa..sasuke..- susurro al sentir como este mordía y tiraba suavemente del pezón- dijiste que yo iba a ser la que te iba a castigar hoy..-balbuceo tratando de dominar la situación

-pero te dije que soy cien por ciento sádico..-le regalo una media sonrisa seductora y con algo de maldad

Ella no podía parar de soltar suspiros suaves, la enloquecía y hacia sentir cosas que nunca nadie le produjo. Sabia que después se iba a arrepentir completamente pero no podía evitarlo, sonaría un poco precipitado pero estaba comenzando a tomarle algo de cariño y sabía que después de esto ya no iba a poder dar marcha atrás. Dio un saltito cuando sintió las manos de Sasuke bajar lentamente por su cintura hasta llegar a sus pantalones. El pelinegro sin escuchar a la pelirosa comenzó a quitarle los pantalones, sabia que lo mejor seria ir a la habitación así que la tomo entre sus brazos y la tiro en la cama pero Sakura le gano y se puso sobre él. Le quito la remera negra y suavemente comenzó a acariciar el pecho blanco del pelinegro, Sasuke disfrutaba de los suaves besos y caricias que la pelirosa le daba. Esta comenzó a bajar cada vez mas hasta llegar a los pantalones, los cuales quito rápidamente dejando a Sasuke en boxers y con una notoria erección.

-ahora es tiempo de cambiar..- mientras sin mucha dificultad la ponía debajo de él

-eso no es justo..-gruño tratando de aguantar un gemido al sentir como Sasuke acariciaba sobre la tela su sexo

-nada en esta vida es justo, Sakura- contesto mientras la besaba nuevamente, introduciendo su lengua y comenzando una guerra en la cual ninguno de los dos quería perder

Sasuke quito la última prenda e introdujo un dedo, y luego otro mientras los movía lentamente y Sakura simplemente gemía de placer. La pelirosa se aferro fuertemente a las sabanas de su cama mientras cerraba los ojos por causa de ese placentero cosquilleo que la recorría por todo el cuerpo gracias a las caricias que Sasuke le daba. Él al ya no poder aguantar las punzadas que sentía en su miembro, se quito los boxer y lentamente comenzó a penetrarla, tratando de no hacerle daño y Sakura soltó un sonoro gemido y él gruño. Una vez que lo introdujo todo comenzó con las embestidas, lentas y profundas haciendo que ella se retorciera. Los gemidos de Sakura comenzaban a volverse cada vez mas fuertes y Sasuke ya sin darse cuenta había comenzado con las embestidas cada vez mas fuertes y frenéticas hasta que sintió como la pelirosa se contraía y se venia haciendo que Sasuke gimiera al sentir como lo envolvía.

-sa..sasuke..- grito fuertemente al sentir como se venia y el pelinegro simplemente soltó un gemido

-¿tan rápido?-río al verla agitada y su miembro aun seguía erguido- vamos hacerlo como a mi me gusta…-Sakura se asusto un poco al ver sus ojos algo rojos

La tomo de la cintura e hizo que se pusiera en cuatro, Sakura ya había hecho esa pose varias veces pero algo le decía que con Sasuke iba a ser diferente porque él era extremadamente dominante. La tomo de la cintura y la penetro de una sola estocada, Sakura gimió fuertemente y sintió como la penetraba más fuerte y profundo. Sus brazos le flaqueaban y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caerse pero este de repente la tomo de los cabellos y Sakura sin comprenderlo se excito el doble. Sintió como nuevamente estaba por venirse y comenzó con las penetraciones mas rápidas y profundas hasta que el cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a temblar y grito fuertemente haciendo que él también llegara al orgasmo.

-e…eso fue…-se quedo agitada mirando el techo y Sasuke se acostó a su lado

-todas terminan igual..-rió al ver el rostro enfurecido de Sakura-pero será la primera vez que me quede a dormir..-la abrazo por la cintura y a la pelirosa se le fue el enojo y maldijo por ser tan débil

Sakura lo miro y noto como su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente. Sasuke era simplemente perfecto, no podía creer que lo tuviera justamente a su lado, pero sabia que eso era simplemente sexo, ninguno de los dos sentía amor. Se soltó de él y se acomodo dándole la espalda mientras se tapaba con las frazadas pero de repente volvió a sentir los brazos del pelinegro alrededor de su cintura, eso la había hecho sentir feliz pero ella sabia que no podía caer en esos encantos, para él seguramente eso era un simple juego.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comenten (:


End file.
